Flame of the North Book 1
by Icestar and Meep
Summary: A set of triplets and the younger sibblings are dropped in to middle earth but they have a secret. Have they been there before? Just try it out looking for a co-authour and feed back.
1. Bios

Welcome

Please no flames but give constructive criticism.

Now Enjoy

Liliana-Long black hair that reaches hip curly, one brown eye one green eye, pale skin (think Ivory .5), five feet four inches has silver blue/purple wings.

Kayla—Long deep dark caramel hair reaches mid-back, pale blue eyes, pale skin, 5 feet 3 inches, lime-green wings.

Rachel—Long dark brown hair goes just past shoulders, brown eyes, light brown skin, 5 feet, storm grey wings.

Jay—Short black hair slightly spiky, green eye and brown eye, pale skin, 4 feet 9 inches, red wings.

Raven—Black hair that reaches shoulders, hazel eyes, pale skin, 4 feet 3 inches, neon pink wings.


	2. Awaken

Lilliana's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Give me my book back!" I shouted climbing down the tree. "Never!" Kayla called as she sprinted into the trees. I chased after her and cut off her escape. "Give It I only have a chapter left. Then we can play, I have to finish studying my lesson to eliminate spell mishaps." "Fine!" Then out of nowhere we blacked out. As I started to come around I found myself in the middle of a stream. I sprung up and started looking around, my weapons, jacket, messanger bag, and star book*. I climbed out and started to count my weapons: pistol - check, shot gun - check, dagger- check, 3 pocket knives - check, pepper spray -check. My bag held : my IPhone 4s, my IPad, my IPod, 2 pairs of earbuds, a pack of mint tic-tacs, a bag of Rasberry dark chocolate squares, my pencils, my notebook, and my powder pouch*. I sliped on my jacket and my weapons into pockets my bag swung over my sholder to rest on my hip and my shot gun rested on my back. I started walking, I came across a road and looked to the sky the sun was setting in the west and I started walking west. "You there!" a man with shaggy brown hair called to me, " Milady, are you alright? A young woman like you shouldn't be out on your own in times like these." "I'm fine. I am simply lost and trying to find my way back." "Please tell me where you are from and I might be able to asist you, my name is Strider milady." "My name is Liliana and I am from Heatherlane, Minnesota." "Lady Liliana there is no ' Heatherlane' or this 'Minnesota'." "America? U.S.A? Earth?" "No, you are in Middle Earth." 


	3. WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS FEATHERED

**Icestar- Testing testing**

**Legolas-IT WORKS**

** Icestar- oh thats why the echo is so loud *snickers* **

**Aragon-YES! **

**Icestar-Mwahaha ha ha ha **

**Aragon-*slowly leaves house* **

**Icestar- Legolas do the disclaimer or my ninja dachshunds will chase you! **

**Legolas- Icestar doesn't own Lord of the Rings or the movie would of been less romantic and *reads of card here* guns, Jedi, Jack Frost, and rather than Saruman 'Gym Class' *stops reading card here* apparently homework is evil and gym class is the bane of middle schoolers existence. **

**Icestar-Lights *lights come on finally* Camera *camera man waves* Action**

**Liliana's POV **

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS FEATHERED!"

**Icestar-THATS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!**

"Milady, please calm down, this shouldn't be a shock."

"MIDDLE EARTH IS A STORY! STARCLAN HELP ME!"

**Legolas- When do I come in? **

**Icestar- with Rachel *evil smirk apears***

**Legolas-NOOOOOOOO!**

**Icestar-Shut Up and stop intturupting the story or else!**

**AND BACK TO THE STORY**

**Aragon's POV**

Liliana faints and I run to catch her. 'Poor woman.' She looks 'relativly' peaceful when sleeping.

I grab her and head towards Bree. I will figure out what is wrong with her once we get there.

**Brother- Why did you write a fanfic without telling me?**

**Icestar- I'm just to good at excluding.*snickering***

**Brother- *Walks away enraged!*SEVEN DAYS! **

**AND BACK TO THE STORY, AGAIN!**

**Liliana's POV**

"Where are we going?"

"Bree."


	4. Bree : To rewrite or not to rewrite

**Icestar-sorry for the late update I have been busy.**

**Legolas- Yay right you just had writers block.**

**Aragon-No, we should agree with the author they pick when our death is.**

**Pippin- MUSHROOMS!**

**Meep-*walks on stage* We own nothing LOTR is NOT ours but we own everything you don't recognize.**

* * *

**Liliana's POV**

We walked on towards Bree. Strider drew his hood and told me to hide my weapons and keep my jacket zipped.

"Why can't I have my guns out?"

"They will draw attention now stay quiet!"

"Fine,"I said then under my breath,"such a Tigerstar."

We approached Bree and some of the younger men wer watching me. I did my typical walk head inclied down and body tall. They gave up quickly when they saw who I was with.

* * *

**Icestar- Ok that doesn't sound right,**

**Aragon- Of course not you have to have some drama at least a litttle in this chapter**

**Icestar- Why? I was thinking more along the lines of take out my knife and hold it in plain sight**

**Aragon- No! **

* * *

Rewrite-

As we walked through town some of the younger men started to watch my every move.


	5. Blending In or Not

Third Person POV

* * *

The young men looked over at the girl walking behind Strider, she had knee length black curly hair and was relativly tall but was skinny. She wore odd clothes (a black jacket, black uggs, gray sweat pants,and a purple button top shirt.) They wondered why was she here?

Aragorn's POV

* * *

This was not going easy if only she wouldn't atract so much attention! She is cute though, mabey she would intrest one of the elves so I could get rid of her or mabey...

We reached the inn and i brought her straight to our room. "You shouldn't bring so much attention to your self Lily, you need something more feminine to blend in,"I said.

"What do you suggest? I wear something else, I have nothing else!" she said angrely.

"I will find you something natrual around here so you will blend in."

"I'll be here trying to figure out how by Aslan's mane I got here,"she said all emotion out of her voice.

I walked down stairs and down to a shop and found a pale green dress that looked about her size, I also found some clips to make her look natrual. I paid the woman some money and headed back with the dress out of sight and hoped she wouldn't freak out over a dress.

Lily's POV

* * *

I started to think what if I was meant to come here? I have wings was there a reson? All I ever knew was trust gets you killed that's why you don't hang around town long, is this place diffrent? Mabey I should trust him? I will when he comes back I will tell him before anything else happens, I just hope no pray that he won't kill me. Here he comes, jacket off-check, wings ready-check.


End file.
